Currently on the market, there are multiple anti-reflective devices for rifle scopes. These devices are made to be threaded into the scope and as a result, the size and fit of such devices are severely limited. The threading of these devices requires careful placement of the anti-reflective device on the optical product, requiring the user to correctly place the screw threads so as to promote the correct application of the anti-reflective device. The prior art for all of the anti-reflective devices also fails to provide an anti-reflective device that can both fit different size products and products of different suppliers. The size of the objective lens of the optical product is not the only limiting factor to the use of current anti-reflective devices, the differing pitch of screw threads may impede the fit of this anti-reflective device in any particular product. If the size of a certain lens for an optical good is larger or smaller than that prescribed by the manufacturer, there is no way in which to attach the current anti-reflective devices on the market to products of said manufacturers. The present invention looks to solve this problem by allowing a rotatable connection of the assembly, the device can be used to attach and detach from various size optical devices, and do so without using mating parts on the body of the optical product. The idea behind avoiding mating pieces on the body of the optical product is to allow for the attachment of the anti-reflective device to pre-existing products. This invention can be used without having to match screw threads and also allows adjustment to the size of the objective lens of the optical product.
Another problem with prior art is that the anti-reflective devices on the market do not allow for ease of placement and removal. The user of a current anti-reflective device must (1) place the anti-reflective device exactly perpendicular to the objective lens (2) find the correct location of the beginning of the screw threads (3) screw the anti-reflective device through the fine pitch of the screw threads (4) fully seat the device against the final body of the optical product.
The current invention seeks to improve upon the method of use of anti-reflective devices seen in prior art and also seeks to improve upon the attachment means and design of the device.